


Not so bad after all

by billie758657



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Animal Instincts, Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Superpowers, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: Tess is moving. Again.A new school in a country she's never been to, a language she isn't fluent in and new faces she doesn't recognise. A new life, however temporary, in Paris seems daunting to say the least.At least she has her kwami to keep her company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at writing for the miraculous ladybug fandom. It's mostly going to be self indulgent nonsense from a new ideas I have strung together. Feel free to make suggestions about what you'd like to see in this story, or just maybe scream in my general direction. Either is good.

Successfully smuggling the potatoes from her in-flight meal into her carry on bag without the couple beside her noticing, Tess worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, hoping they would placate the anxious kwami swaddled inside.

She shared his discomfort, feeling altogether too hot and too confined in the aircraft for a start – not to mention the smell. It wouldn’t be as bad if it wasn’t for her parents purposely downgrading her seat to economy out of spite. But then again she supposed she had asked for it, voicing her complaints about being needing more freedom from her rigorous schedules and secluded lifestyle.

It wasn’t that she was ungrateful. She adored her parents and the slightest hint of betraying them even in her thoughts plagued her with guilt. Even looking out the window to see the sun wash over the cloud tops, painting the landscape with pink hues, she couldn’t help but sigh. As much as she tried not to dwell on it, the fact was becoming more and more obvious to her and harder to ignore every time she was uprooted from her home She was lonely.

Excusing herself past the two passengers beside her, Tess made her way along the narrow corridor to the bathroom her bag clutched preciously against her chest. The small cubicle did nothing to soothe her super human senses but she did feel more at ease with the extra privacy. Gently resting the bag on the small shelf she pulled it open, not at all surprised that the tiny god opted not to zoom out and greet her.

“Kobi? Are you alright?”

Blinking to adjust to the light, the kwami scratches at his shaggy fur, flicking his ear for good measure. “Aye. Or at least I will be once I get off this bloody plane.”

Tess huffs a laugh, smirking at his grumpy tone. “Y’know, for someone who flies all the time you’d think you’d be better at this.”

Kobi narrows his eyes. It’s an old argument but he knows just as well as she does that she’d rather be on the ground now too. “Wolves aren’t meant to be this high up. It’s not natural.”

“And being a 3 inch tall God is?” Not bothering to keep the amusement from her tone she teases her friend. Besides from the fact neither of them were actual Wolves, you didn’t exactly come across a God every day of the week. Usually anyway.

He doesn’t bother to reply, giving her a withering look instead before changing the subject. “Do you have any more tatties?”

Tess grimaced. Part of why she hated traveling was the lack of time she got to care for her kwami without the prying eyes of her parents or chaperones or whoever else was around. He understood of course but that was besides the point. “Nope. Sorry pal.”

Pulling his face, Kobi buried himself further into the scarf she had left inside the bag for him. “Ugh. Fine. They tasted nasty anyway.”

Tess shrugged, finding herself unable to argue. “Airplane food.”

Kobi pouted. “Wasn’t that bad last time.”

“Last time we were in first class. Plus I think we got lucky then.” She reminded him, frowning as she replayed yesterday’s argument with her mother in her mind. It was her fault that she couldn’t get him some more food after all. In first class it would have been much easier.

Absent-mindedly, Tess reaches into the bag to gently stroke his fur. Nuzzling into her finger, he spares her a careful glance. Really he was more than supportive of his chosen but he knew it would do no good to argue about it 30 miles above the ground. It would have to wait. “Mhm.”

Tess smiled fondly knowing she would have to get back to her seat before people started complaining. “Try and get some sleep. It’s a long flight.”

The kwami nodded. “Will do lassie. Remind me - where we’re going this time?”

After a couple of years in America where both her parents had had quite a successful stint both on Broadway and in the box office,they had landed a contract together with none other than Gabriel Agreste. Not that she knew who Gabriel Agreste even was, but apparently it was a big deal. Something to do with fashion. It didn't really matter anyway, Tess never really had much to do with her parents careers. What did matter was that yet again she was going to a new country, a new school, with a new language and no one she knew was going to be there.

Tess sighed, adjusting her jumper before stepping back out into the plane corridor. “Paris.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess lands in Paris and meets Gabriel Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up cause I'm not sure how well I'm doing this, Tess speaks more than one language but isn't fluent so some things escape her. This whole fic will be written in English though so if there's any confusion just let me know and I'll try to clarify.

Bustled through the airport, paraded past the paparazzi and hurried though the rain into a limousine, Tess fiddled with the strap on her bag in all too familiar daze. She really should have paid more attention when her parents had sat her down to talk about the next big move but she had been so distraught at the thought of having to say goodbye yet again that not a whole lot else sunk in. Too stubborn to ask again, she resigned herself to playing it by ear and looked out the window past the streams of water running down the glass to the darkening sky. She had heard that Paris was a beautiful city but for now she would just have to believe the pictures and hope for clearer skies tomorrow when she could explore.

“I do wish you’d worn something a bit nicer Tess.”

It took a moment for Tess to register that her mother was talking to her. Furrowing her brow in confusion she adjusted herself in the seat to face her. “Worn something nicer? Why?”

Her mum sighs, looking disappointed and it makes Tess’ stomach churn with anxiety. What had she missed? Personally she didn’t see anything wrong with dressing comfortably when traveling for most of the day. It was getting late too so it wasn’t like they were going to be doing much else.

“Like I told you, Monsieur Agreste is a very important man. An inspiration in the fashion world. Not to mention a highly lucrative businessman. He has a very critical eye and your father and want to make a good impression.”

Tess nodded slowly. She understood that, but she wasn’t sure where she came into it. Usually these important meetings took place while she was in a hotel room or in whatever house they lived in binging the latest series on netflix.

“Well, I’ll be sure to wear something nicer when I meet him?” She offered lamely, the words sticking in her mouth.

Looking up from his phone for a moment, her father presses his lips together before speaking. “Kiddo we went over this. Monsieur agreste sent the car to meet us from the airport. We’re meeting him tonight.”

“Oh.” Grunting in acknowledgement Tess grimaced, ducking her head down to scratch at the back of her neck. She really ought to pay more attention. “I’m sorry.”

Her parents nodded and the car fell into silence once again. Tess turned back to look out the window again, making shapes out of the distant lights blurred with the rain.

It wasn’t long before the sleek black car rolled to a stop. The black clouds overhead making it seem much later than what it was. After her parents slipped out of the limousine Tess followed suit, squinting as the rain poured down on her. Despite the storm it was a relatively warm night the kind of weather that made her feel alive. For the first time since being told she was moving to Paris, Tess felt an itch to go and explore. She probably wouldn’t get a chance to tonight but the thought of soon quelled her nerves a little.

Then she saw the agreste house.

It wasn't so much a house as it was a mansion. The impressive building seemed to tower over her, surrounded by a wrought iron fence. Gaping, Tess took a step backwards trying to take it all in, stepping right into a large puddle.

“Oh great.” Huffing in annoyance, Tess scowled at the offending pool of water as it soaked through her converse and into her sock. Just what she needed. Her mother would be thrilled. Speaking of which Tess found her parents hurrying along the path up to the house. Huddled under the umbrella the driver had provided for them. Shaking herself a little Tess jogged a little to join them. She wondered what the inside looked like.

Straightening up one final time before going in through the large double doors at the front of the house, Tess couldn’t help but feel some second hand nervousness. She had never known them to be so anxious about a meeting before. “Remember Tess. French.”

She nodded eagerly to put his mind at rest. That was what all those extra tutoring lessons had been for were they not? She wasn’t exactly fluent yet but she felt that she knew enough to get by. When in France. “Yes dad.”

The doors opened to reveal an atrium. The size alone was impressive with high ceilings, pristine marble flooring and minimalistic furnishings. It screamed elegance and while Tess was no stranger to extravagance herself, she was taken aback by it’s simple beauty.

Unexpectedly, someone to her right clears their throat gently, alerting Tess to their presence. A man in a soft green suit smiled kindly, looking down at her expectantly. For a sickening moment she thought it was monsieur agreste but once Tess caught onto her parent’s damp coats draped over his arm she realised what he was asking. Quickly glancing down to her soaked jumper Tess’ stomach lurched in embarrassment because of her lack of preparedness. She really out to take the wet garment off but the thin spaghetti strap tshirt underneath was even less appropriate for meeting monsieur Agreste. Politely declining his offer Tess smiled at the man before he nodded and disappeared through the large doors leading further inside the property.

A moment later the door opened yet again, this time to reveal a rather professional looking woman. Perhaps this was madame agreste? She walked over to greet them with a polite smile on her face, formally introducing herself at Natalie, monsieur agreste assistant – well there went that idea.

“monsieur agreste will be with you in a moment.” She explained somewhat distracted as her eyes found the small puddle of water Tess had made from her sodden shoe that was all but ruining the pristine marble flooring.

Tess cringed. She wasn’t exactly the epitome of poise and grace but things usually weren’t this bad. “I’m really sorry Madame.”

Her lips pulling into a thin line, Natalie nodded before taking them through the door she appeared from leading into a hall of sorts. It was decorated much in the same was as the reception, the main feature being the grand staircase in the centre of the room the balconies at the top leading to each side of the house. Taking a deep breath in Tess noted how clean it all smelled, save for the flowers. It didn’t smell artificial so Tess looked around and sure enough there was a beautiful arrangement on the desk behind her.

She liked flowers. The field behind their house in California was full of wild flowers. She would stay out as long as she could in the sun laying down in the long grass until the smell seeped into her skin. Kobi had said it was an instinctual thing but Tess just liked how it made her bed smell. Maybe that meant they were right.

“Tess?”

Eyes widening, the realisation that she had spaced out yet again dawning on her face, Tess turned to her parents and followed their pointed gaze up to the balcony at the top of the stairs. Dressed in a pristine tailored white suit stood a tall man. His styled grey hair complimented his eyes and his whole demeanour screamed his importance. This must be Gabriel Agreste.

Recovering quickly, Tess did her best to put her French lessons to good use ignoring the heat creeping up her face. “Oh. I’m sorry I was admiring your home - it’s beautiful. It’s a pleasure to meet you Monsieur.”

He inclined his head, his voice as calculated as everything else. “And you Mademoiselle Tess.”

Opening his mouth to say something else Gabriel Agreste was interrupted by the atrium door opening once again, the noise seeming far too loud, echoing in the silent room. A boy, maybe not too much older than Tess herself, appeared from behind it, his green eyes widening slightly for a brief moment when he realised he wasn’t alone.

“This is my son Adrian.” Monsieur agreste supplied smoothly as the boy schooled his expression into a polite smile as he greeted the visitors.

Monsieur agreste then seemed to waste no time into launching into business. Tess had tried to follow along but the conversation was flowing too fast for her to keep up and it wasn’t long before the words simply washed over her. She had always thought that French sounded like a beautiful language but learning it had been a pain in the backside for the better part of the last year.

Like the boy to the side of her, Tess stood politely and tried not to fidget. Her damp clothes and shoes were starting to irritate her skin making her itch a little but she ignored it focusing instead on the noise of the cars outside and the rise and fall of conversation. Years of practice with the enhanced hearing Kobi granted her allowed her to phase out a lot of background noise. It had been far too overwhelming to try and listen to everything all at once. These days she could let the sounds wash over her and appreciate the rhythms of everyday life.

She spared a glance over to Adrian as he stood listening intently to the conversation, understanding everything no doubt. His blond hair was damp and ruffled from the rain outside. He looked over and met her gaze, quirking the corner of his mouth up in silent solidarity that Tess had come to learn meant the same in every language. She raised her eyebrows briefly in understanding, a soft smile playing at her lips. She liked him already.

Hearing her name mentioned in the rapid conversation, Tess perked up slightly and redoubled her efforts to pay attention to what was being said. Something about moving. Maybe they were talking about the trip over here? Monsieur agreste didn’t seem the type for small talk though.

“Like I mentioned this morning on the phone monsieur McKenna, there’s been some last minute changes to the studio location. I’m afraid it is no longer going to be in Paris as we had originally thought.”

Tension prickled through her skin. They weren’t staying in Paris – and her father knew about it? Why didn’t they tell her? ‘Probably so you didn’t argue with them’ her mind supplied unhelpfully which was probably closer to the truth than she’d like to admit. Where would they go then?

Placing a placating hand on her husband arm, her mother smiled. “That’s no issue monsieur Agreste. We can provide tutors for Tess to be home schooled.”

“What? Mum!” The objection flew out of her mouth before Tess had any chance to stop it. If it had been any other matter Tess would have winced at how her voice echoed loudly but she was too distraught.

Her father turned to her sharply. The disapproval clear in his voice as he switched to English to chastise her. “Not now Tess.”

Tess dropped her eyes to the floor concentrating on the marble patterns. She just needed to keep it together and not embarrass her parents any more. Get through it and talk to them later. As hard as she tried a lump made its way up her throat. Her chest tightened and all Tess could think was ‘but they promised’.

They had made a deal. She behaved herself and didn’t step out of line and her parents would let her go back to school. God knows had she tried. She attended every lesson without complaint, every recital, every function. She was polite and respectful even when it was near impossible. She had kept herself out of trouble while her parents were off working. They promised in Paris she could go to a real school. Hadn’t she been good enough? Why were they still punishing her?

It wasn’t fair.

Tess trembled slightly where she stood, trying to contain her distress. She didn’t want to make any more of a spectacle of herself – she wanted to run, not that she had anywhere to run to. Had she not been so intensely focused on the pounding of her own heartbeat she would have perhaps noticed a pair kind green eyes watching her in concern.

“Father?”

Adrian’s voice cut through the adults conversation, measured and clear in a way that Tess could never quite master. A pregnant pause filed the air. She didn't trust herself to look up, considering instead if anyone would notice her slip a hand into her bag to reach for Kobi. Some reassurance that she wasn’t completely alone would help.

When Adrian spoke, she had to second guess her own translation because she wasn’t sure she believed it. “What if mademoiselle Tess stayed here during the project? She could go to school at Françoise Dupont and Monsieur and Madame McKenna wouldn’t need to worry about her and could focus on your new campaign.”

Tess snapped her head up to Adrian who wasn’t looking at her rather kept his eyes trained on his father who in turn was looking at his son intently with an unreadable expression on his face. While she couldn’t tell exactly what was going on she was sure there was more to it than met the eye.

Her parents were quick to assure Monsieur Agreste that they didn’t want to impose but it was clear to Tess that they would be open to the idea. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been left in someone else’s care and Tess suddenly felt a surge of gratitude for the boy beside her. There was still a chance.

Ultimately everyone was waiting for monsieur Agreste to make the decision. Tess got the feeling that the man quite liked everyone hanging on his word but it didn’t matter. Her stomach twisted in anticipation, hoping there was some way it could work out.

Nodding once monsieur Agreste straightened his posture as though he realised his own importance all over again.

“Adrian, please take madmoiselle Tess and find her something dry to wear. We don’t want her to catch a cold now do we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this thing in fics where I like to use my ocs to explore the world they live in. I have a bunch of ideas already but if you have any suggestions I'm totally listening.


End file.
